1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to doll packages, and more particularly to a doll package in which a doll in a compressed and shrunken state is stuffed into a test tube, the doll when taken out of the tube then recovering its normal size and shape.
2. Status of Prior Art
Children use dolls in order to simulate adult experiences, such as giving birth and taking care of a baby. Hence a child not only wishes to play with a doll resembling a baby, but with a nursing bottle and baby carriage for the baby. Thus when a child acquires a "Cabbage Patch Kids" doll, the child must fill out a birth certificate as well as adoption papers, and is required to give her adopted baby a name.
Not all babies come into existence as a result of natural birth. In this age of medical advances, not uncommon is a test tube baby developed from an egg fertilized outside of the body and then implanted in the uterus of a surrogate mother. While "test tube" refers to a clear tube open at one end and rounded on the other, this term also means conceived by or developed from artificial insemination. The present invention, in packaging in a test tube a baby doll, literally provides a test tube baby.
It is known to package small dolls and other items in a container resembling a nursing bottle having a nipple. One such package is disclosed in the Doorman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,867.